The Prince and The Spy
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Robin Scorpio is not dead and she has a secret. On the run from her past and on a mission to save her family she begins to understand her father more than she ever had. However, she vowed not to wait 15 years. She vowed to get home to her family. Nikolas Cassadine had taken his son to Greece. He needed to get away from his sins. He had to look at the man he had become. He had to


Paste your document here...

**The Prince and the Spy**

Summary: Robin Scorpio is not dead and she has a secret. On the run from her past and on a mission to save her family she begins to understand her father more than she ever had. However, she vowed not to wait 15 years. She vowed to get home to her family.

Nikolas Cassadine had taken his son to Greece. He needed to get away from his sins. He had to look at the man he had become. He had tough choices to make. He ended up in Russia where his life changed and he lost the most important thing in the world to him.

Paths are crossed and old friends meet again.

**Chapter 1**

_Germany October 2013_

Alexandria Hunter felt eyes trained on her. She was waiting for a bus to take her back to her hotel. However since she was in Leipzig she decided to stop along the way to visit Colditz Castle. The castle was an old German prison camp that wasn't featured in the tourism magazines. She would go there to clear her head, recollect her focus then she would move on to some bar to celebrate Oktoberfest. She would gather the information she needed then she would move on. Still the eyes on her back made her uncomfortable so she took the first bus that she could.

Nikolas would notice her anywhere. He wasn't sure if she was wearing a wig of if she dyed her hair. It was cut in a blunt bob and reminded him of a character in a movie she once made him watch. Some read headed woman was running and he never cared enough to find out why. It was her frame, her mouth and her eyes that tipped him off. She still made the same expressions when she was in deep thought and/or confused. He noticed that she decided to chance a peek at whoever made her uncomfortable enough to flee. His eyes caught hers. For a moment there was a flicker of light that indicated that she had hope. A flicker of light that indicated that she was happy to see him but the light quickly dimmed. She had turned away from the window and sunk into her seat pretending that she had never laid eyes on him. Intrigued he had his driver discreetly follow the bus.

Nikolas noticed when she had gotten off the bus then started walking. His dark tinted windows prevented her from spotting him and his driver kept on driving per his request. Nikolas got out of the car a half mile away from the bus stop then started walking toward the castle. She seemed to be studying the castle in a trance.

"You know this is not the safest part of town at such an hour." She ignored him. She started to walk away but he stopped her. He waited for his car which followed him shortly. His eyes pleaded with hers for answers. She knew that she couldn't lie but it didn't stop her from trying. She spun from his grasp and landed a swift kick to his knee. When he stumbled she looked down. She couldn't hesitate, she took off but not before he noticed her hesitation. He hobbled to the car.

"Follow her." He barked the order. He made a phone call. He told a lie but the lie only served to protect her.

Alexandria didn't make it far before she was accosted by three men. She was prepared for a battle. In awe her captor watched her tuck and roll, kick and chop like a master. She was outnumbered but not bested. However she hadn't anticipated the shot. She felt her body turn to lead as her world swirled with every color of the spectrum before utter blackness. As she began to fall she heard him scream "noooooooo". She had one final thought, "Nikolas if you blow my cover I will haunt you forever."

Alexandria woke up in a lovely bedroom. It was one suitable for royalty. It was huge and she imagined that it had been the best sleep she had in a long time. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. She began to feel for her wig but noticed it was gone. She cursed silently. Her lock pick was in the lace of the wig. She looked around for a weapon then she heard the door click. She took on a fighting stance as she awaited her fate. It was Nikolas and he was dressed for fencing.

"You look well rested. These doors are all triggered by numeric combinations." He tossed her a fencing uniform.

"I imagine you have a lot of frustration you need to get off of your chest. I also imagine that you must be angry with me. So I am going to give you a chance to get even and for me to explain. He used a tranquilizer; I told them you may know where my son is. So they came to bring you to me. He was not supposed to shoot. I am very sorry." He watched her waiting for an answer.

"Will you join me?" She stared at him.

"No chance you are going to act like a prince and let this go?" He smirked.

"Not a chance. Besides what kind of Prince would I be if I allowed the likes of you to get away with possible espionage? " She sighed heavily. Then moved to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Nikolas, I don't want you to get hurt?" She called.

"I am already hurt. My son has been missing for months. Likely being groomed to suit the Cassadine legacy since I so miserably failed. Almost as badly as I failed him. You cannot put me any more danger than I'm in, it is my birth right." He stood with his back facing the bathroom to give her added privacy.

"You can turn around now." Alexandria informed Nikolas. He looked at her.

"What do I call you?" H knew enough about Robin to know that she would not use her real name.

"Alex." She pulled her hair into a ponytail. It had been a long time since she fenced. "Lead the way, you are my captor." He just smirked.

**Chapter Two**

_Germany October 2013_

Nikolas studied Alexandria's form in a predatory dance that she matched. He waited for her to choose the style in which they would fence.

"Epee." She called.

"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have come along away. I am handy with blades as form of combat." He nodded and was prepared for her lunge. His blade met hers.

"I thought you were dead." He said almost angrily.

"So did I." She made another move as they danced, blades hitting each other with force. She managed to get in a few hits then he caught her sword in a bind.

"You will have to be a little less vague." He said as he struggled to bind her.

"The lab exploded and that is all that I remember." She circled her blade then managed an effortless derobement.

"You wouldn't be trying to hustle a Cassadine would you?" Nikolas dropped his hand to the floor and lowered the body under the Alex's oncoming blade then followed-up by straightening the sword arm in attempt to thwart the oncoming attack, it was called Passata-sotto.

"Why never." She smiled as he took the en garde position then executed a perfect Balestra followed by a lunge to which she quickly put rear leg front of the front leg then sprinted past him. This move was known as Flèche, French for arrow.

"I woke up in a strange place. I tried escaping a few times then they grew tired of my misbehaving. I was electroshocked. I lost my memory for a bit. A chunk of it anyway." They danced for a bit without any words as she allowed him to process what she had told him. He bowed at her win and she bowed as well. He retrieved two bottles of water for each of them as she took a seat on the bench.

"I don't understand." She accepted the bottle of water.

"It is hard to explain." She sighed. "My first year as intern I was recruited by the agency. I didn't know then that it was a branch of the WSB. I thought I was working for the United Nations and a special group that protected homeland interest. The idea was to battle bio-terrorism. I still consulted on cases now and again, hence my non trip to Africa but mostly I wasn't needed as much once the terror threat levels decreased. I opted to stay in Port Charles. My life was as normal as it could be until Lisa." She narrowed her eyes at him. He put his hands up.

"I was trying to protect you as well as myself. You know I always had your back." She nodded.

"Yeah we just never found proof. I was fueled by blind rage and hurt and you were fueled by your grief coupled with your dick." He let out a painful grunt.

"You never did mince words." She shrugged.

"Why start now? Anyway I was moved to Switzerland and held at some compound. I was told that I was Fiona Krieg renown pathologist. " Nikolas understood.

"Krieg as in Herr Krieg." She nodded.

"I was his daughter. But he wasn't using Herr Krieg he used Felix and what did I know. I was pretty rebellious not having any memory but once I was in the lab my medical expertise, it was like it never left." She sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"One day in the study I happened upon books by P.K. Sinclair. Crystalline Conspiracy being the first. In reading the books I began to remember my childhood. Soon I began to remember the name P.K. Sinclair and Herr Krieg. I began to do a little digging. I found my life story in a series of newspaper archives and files that I had hacked into. I remembered none of it so imagine my frustration. Still I play along." She took a long drink from the bottle.

"Felix had friends one was a patient that I was to work on. I was to use one of my protocols to help him retrieve his memories." She closed her eyes willing the tears away.

"My dear stepmother had a son. He had fallen through a trap door and not quite to his death. He had been in a coma and had awoken with no memory of who he was. It was a challenge that I accepted." Nikolas stood then began pacing.

"I later found that he was your father. I snapped and refused to continue treatment by means of escaping. I did escape but with the help of the agency. They helped me regain my memories." She laughed bitterly.

"Only to force me into their debt. I am paying for my parent's sins. My family has been threatened and I have to take them down all of them so that I can move on with my life." He turned to look at her.

"So you are hiding in Germany?" He questioned.

"I am here to kill Kaiser Cesar. I completed my mission and even enjoyed it a little. Now your father and grandmother remain." He approached her carefully.

"Why tell me this?" She allowed a few tears to escape.

"Because I am afraid that I have lost my humanity. I needed a friendly face. Someone to grab onto. You know this darkness and you have fought it and if you betray me, I will have to hurt you no matter how much it would break my heart." He pulled her into his arms.

"I will never betray you. You just gave me one big piece of the missing puzzle.


End file.
